<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Piercings by myquietself (inochidzuna)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249149">The Piercings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself'>myquietself (inochidzuna)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Servitude [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Modification, Chastity Device, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Genital Piercing, Heavy BDSM, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Piercings, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Total Power Exchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:46:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inochidzuna/pseuds/myquietself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Master decides that his slave needs some new pieces of jewelry. He makes them functional.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Servitude [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Piercings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="https://quietlyme.bdsmlr.com/post/238450298"> THIS </a> reblogged post.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After her usual morning routine, her handlers led her to a different room. She was puzzled but well trained not to question their actions. They led her to a room that was brightly lit and smelled of antiseptic. </p><p> </p><p>Her Master was there, standing and talking to a man. The unknown man was laying out some things onto a tray. Next to them was an gyny examination chair. </p><p> </p><p>Her leash was passed to her Master as she knelt with her head slightly bowed, waiting for her Master's next command. </p><p> </p><p>"On the chair slave" he ordered "put your legs into the stirrups. She moved quickly as order, half sitting - half laying on the chair and lifting her legs up into the stirrups. The stranger moved to strap her calves and feet into the stirrups before spreading her knees wider. Her Master moved to strap her hands to the armrests at her sides.</p><p>Pulling on a pair of gloves the stranger sat down on the stool between her legs. She blushed with shame as he scrutinized her bare pussy. Without a word, he tugged on the hood of her clit, pulling at the skin, examining it . Taking a cotton swab from the tray next to him, he pushed it under the skin of her hood, looking carefully before pulling the swab out. His methodical and non-sexual actions were making her nervous. </p><p>"Her anatomy is suitable for a VCH" the stranger said. </p><p>"How about a triangle?" Her Master asked the man. </p><p>The stranger ran his fingers around her clit, methodically pinching and pulling. The sensations made her gasp and she could feel herself getting aroused.</p><p>"Yes, a triangle is possible. But she's so sensitive. Are you sure you want it?" The man sounded amused as his finger flicked her clit, the first purposeful sexual touch since he started his examination.</p><p>She closed her eyes in shame as her arousal grew. </p><p>"I do think she looks her best when she's flush with arousal and desperate for release" her Master responded. </p><p>"Your slave, your decision... But you're a wicked wicked man" the man replied but from his tone he sounded more amused than reproaching. "And here" the man asked "how many do you want placed?"</p><p>"Five, lined up and spaced evenly. It'll function as a chastity shield in future" her Master pointed out the places on her labia lips. </p><p>"Alright. So I'll place it high enough to cover the clit. If your want it exposed, you can just ring the bottom four". </p><p>Her fear was building. She was starting to understand what was happening. Her Master was planning to pierce her. It frightened her but in the end, she had no choice. She watched as the man clean her skin and pushed the needles through her labia lips. Each prick was followed by a silver ring. 5 rings on each l.Her eyes filled with tears as the she felt each prick. They hurt but thankfully faded quickly. </p><p>Once he was done with that, her Master told her the purpose. "When this is healed, we'll have a ring go through both sides" he said pinching her sensitive flesh, sending prickles of pain through her swollen flesh "so your pussy stays permanently locked away" his fingers moved up to the top of her labia lips, close to her clit "The piercings near your clit will keep you on the edge of orgasm. But you won't be able to touch it with this here". </p><p>He moved away as the man continued his work. </p><p>"Now, don't move. This piercing goes behind your clit. You don't want to move and cause the needle to go through your clit."</p><p>He wiped her skin with something that made it tingle before he pinched and tugged somewhere near her clit, before clamping a forcep down. She felt a sharp prick, which didn't hurt too much but then the pain exploded and she tried curling up but the straps held her firmly down. She felt something slide through her flesh, the movement causing her more pain. And then there were more pinching tugging. The pain seemed never ending. </p><p>Through her tears and pain, she could see the man manipulating her sensitive area, pushing in the barbell and ring. </p><p>"There you go" he said, as he wiped the drops of blood off and disinfected the wounds.</p><p>"Clean the wounds 2 times a day. I'll leave you the care guide. No sexual intercourse for 4 weeks, after that, make she gets cleaned immediately after sex. Full healing takes up to 6 months. If there's any signs of infection, get medical intervention immediately" the man instructed her Master "you may prefer her naked but wearing a pad for the next few days would be more convenient for the bleeding". </p><p>"Alright" her master agreed. </p><p>The man clean up his tools and her master escorted him out. </p><p>Soon, her handlers came in to the room, freeing her from her bindings. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>